Painful Times, Painless Love
by informativeVisonary
Summary: Grims been getting a divorce for as long as he's know Billy and Mandy, and kept mum about it. But what will happen when he wins custody, and his blue pigtailed, skeleton daughter comes to live with him? Rated T for language and gore.


**New-er story! Thsi one came from out of the blue while my father and i were hunting. I have no idea WHY! But, Its gonna be good! By the way, NEW OC! I know, i have alot.. But this one is cool!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Spoo's POV*<em>**

"Your honor! I dont think that my daughter living with her father is a very stable invironment!" The brittish, female blue and white ghost, whom I call Mother, shreiked. "Overruled!" Screamed the green and warty judge with the gruff voice. I laughed. They were holding me in a cage hanging from the roof, while Mother and Dad argued over custody. "Dis iz insane!" Dad yelled. I laughed. His accent is so funny. I started to remove my fingers and write my name, "Spoo Reaper".

"Child!" yelled the judge, causing me to drop my fingers. "WHAT?" I screamed in m Vermont accent (they dont pronounce thier T's **1)**) "Your parents have requested your consent! Do you wish to live with Speceria or Grim?" I acted like i was thinking, but then screamed "GRIM!" Mother looked hurt, but Dad looked like he was going to explode in happiness.

"DECIDED! Spoo Reaper-Ectoplasimis will live with her father in the Overworld, and have visitation in the Underworld with her mother!" Then he slammed down his gavel and the floor in my ceiling-prision disapeared, causing my to fall and land on a green-elephant like man in the jury. I apologized and ran to my dad, glaring at my mother. I never liked her. Never. Sh's not even my real mother! Shes my adopted mother, since im adopted.

"Daddy, have you seen my fingers?" I asked, showing him my fingerless hands. (If your wondering, yes im a skeleton, only i have neon bluepigtails that go to my ankles and bangs. Yes, a skeleton with hair.) "'Coarse baby!" Dad said, beaming. I smiled, he never smiles. A Grim Reaperisnt allowed to. I pulled at my neon green robe, a colorful replica of my fathers. He bent down and grabbed my fingers off the floor, and his sycthe from beside his table. "Ooh! Can i do it? PLEEAASSE!" I begged. I loved opening portals, expecially ones to other dimensions.

"No sweetie, Dis one is hard. Maybe next time!" He said. I pouted, then regained my composure. I needed to make an impression on my dads bosses. This divorce has been goin on for three years, and he probably never said anything about me or Specteria. He likes to avoid things.

I swung my arm around and grabbed my backpack, wich had all my belongings. A snowglobe from Mout Laviosa, the only active Underworld volcano, My robes and outfits, A picture of Specteria, Me and Dad riding a pirate ship on the on the River Styx, My headphones, and my laptop. I dont own much, so I keep it with me at all times. Dad ripped a portal in the air and gestured for me to go through it.

"Go on! We dont want it ta' close!" He said. I stepped through it, and the energy blew back my hood and hair, Making me look ultra scary. I pushed through, fighting the energy pushing me back. I closed my eyes (or whatever i see through) as i pressed on. Suddenly, the force stopped. I quickly pulled up my hood and looked around for my dad.

"Daddy?" I said, looking around. Suddenly, a deep yet female voice screamed from the house i was standing in front of. "GRIM!" It yelled. "IVE BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR FOR MY SANDWICH!" Next was Dads voice. "I'm sorry Mondy! I had some tings to do in da Underworld!" The other voice, Mandy, was clearly irritated. "I dont care! I wanted my sandwich!" Next came a crack and Dads left arm was on the walkway with me. It waved as if it was telling me to follow it, so i did. Worst. Mistake. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh? i though Grim should be married and getting a divorce (like my parents). Oh and the 1) means: True fact. As a native New England resident (not saying wich state, i have alot of relitives in Vermont, but i dont live there) I have learned that they infact, do NOT pronouce their T's! R&amp;R I wanna know whatcha think!<strong>


End file.
